outside help
by blackrabbityesitblackrabbit
Summary: Hello there it me blackrabbityesitblackrabbit! okay I am taking over this story from Ms sakifan595. I will do my best but it going to take a long time since I got my own story to finish. So hope u guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello there it me blackrabbityesitblackrabbit! okay I am taking over this story from Ms sakifan595. I will do my best but it going to take a long time since I got my own story to finish. So hope u guys enjoy

The air was dank and still, dust motes swirled lazily in the air, illuminated by the weak sunlight glimmering in through the windows. The room appeared empty, filled with only cold stone statures, until one of them moved.

Bright, gleaming, cat-like eyes peered critically at the three figures before her. She shifted her weight, one foot over to the other, and the sound echoed dismally in the large space. Other than that, all was quiet, everything was still.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

The voice was cold, yet it was amused in a childish way. It was smooth, lethal; snaking through the air like poison and it wrapped itself around the small figures, tightening its hold.

"Of course."

The figure's voice was high, cool and decidedly feminine. Spiky black hair encased her head, pale skin, flawless, perfect, beautiful… dangerous.

Alice raised her head a little higher, staring at Aro straight in the eye. Caius sniffed at her lack of respect, but Marcus did nothing, said nothing, and merely gazed at her with a look of boredom.

Aro sighed and rubbed his temples. "What a mess, what a mess," he murmured. "What are we to do?"

"You must request outside help," Alice insisted. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"What outside help?" he asked, bemused. "I do not know of any outside help."

Alice's eyes flashed, but she kept her composure. "In my vision," she said slowly, trying to make them understand," I saw strange .They was paused. "They reminded me of new-born,"

"Tch," Caius sneered. "Your vision is just that: vision! They may changes, they are not concrete".

"And they may come true," Alice said quietly. She turned her face toward Aro. "You have to do something. The man leading them... he is stronger than you three. And he's got nothing, absolutely nothing to lose".

"I know what they are," Aro said simply. "I know who that man is."

Alice's eyes widened. "Then –"

"I will send for help," Aro said, cutting across her. He grimaced. "It pains me to beg for aid like a common peasant, though .But, as you say, this cannot be dealt with alone, particularly because those creatures are not even our kind. It is hard for us to lay a hand on them,"

"What are they?" Alice asked.

"You'll see," Aro said. He then smirked faintly at Alice. "Say, little one, why have you come here alone today?"

"It was… urgent," Alice said, choosing her words carefully. "Moreover, I didn't want to worry my family. It's…. complicated, and I was in the area, anyhow."

"Well, since you are here, I will ask again," Aro said. "Will you join us? Your talent will not be wasted here."

Alice sighed "I will have to decline the offer, Aro."

Aro leaned back on his chair, disappoint written across his face, "ah well." He pressed his lips together. "Help will come in one week .Be prepared. They will be staying with you, as I don't really approve of them." He wrinkled his nose.

Alice opened her mouth, probably to question exactly what kind of help they were receiving, but then closed it, thinking better of it."

She bowed and backed slowly out of the room. Her eyes never leaving the frozen form of Alec and Jane.

"Alice?"

Jasper appeared out of the darkness like a silent ghost, yellow orb searching his beloved face carefully. He frowned when he saw that it was wiped clean of emotion, and he held out his hand... Alice took it, and squeezed it gently.

"We have to get backed to the others," Alice said. "Important news. I'm sorry to cut this holiday short."

Jasper nodded, not asking any questions, and the two of them leapt away into the night.

"Alice!" Esme said in surprise when her daughter appeared in the hallway. "Jasper! What are you doing here so early? I thought you were staying in Italy for another week!"

"Long story, Esme," Alice said softly. "I need to explain to everyone else as well. Where are they?"

"Here."

The six other vampires, or rather, five vampires and one half-blood, appeared in the kitchen, curious expression adorning their faces. Alice held up a hand to stop the flood of question.

"I had a vision a few days ago," Alice said, ignoring the sound of shock from Edward's mouth as he read her thoughts. "It showed a man, I think he was called ridou, and all these other monsters that remind me of new-borns. They showed him invading North America, and he seemed to be... preparing for something.

She frowned, trying to make sense of the memories. "I went to the Volturi, and they told me that they would be sending help. From where, I don't know. But this Ridou man and his army were made out to be more powerful than the Volturi, or at least equal to them.

"Are they new-born's?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head.

"Aro said they are not our kind," she murmured, "but they were similar."

"What did Ridou look like?" Rosalie said

"Brown hair, almost to his shoulder .Red eyes, pale skin," Alice bit her lip. "He actually looked like one of us .He looked like a vampire."

"Do you think we'll need to enlist the help of other vampire? " Bella asked. By 'others' she meant the coven that had come to help Renesmee with the volturi five month previously.

"Not yet," Alice said.

"So there's going to be a fight?" Emmet said eagerly. Renesmee rolled her eyes at her uncle's lack of worry.

"Yes."

Aro sat on his throne, his mind whirring with a thousand questions, a blank sheet of paper in his hand. Finally, he picked up his pen, and began to write.

Dear lord and lady Kuran

It has come to my attention that…

A few second later, Aro stared at the letter he had written, and wrote the last sentence with a flourish and a small, sadistic smile. This was the sentence that would decide the fate of two vastly different, and yet very comparable worlds. With this, the two races would merge together, create allies and enemies and determine the future of vampire and vampire knight alike

I hope you can come.

Okay I've done the chapter one now I'm off to chapter two … wish me luck see you later: p


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promise you guys here the chapter two... my finger hurt cause hitting the keyboard so hard ha-ha … let's start dattebayo!**

Lord Kaname sir. A message from Italy has arrived, claiming to be great importance." Kaname Kuran looked up from his desk. A servant was standing at the door; the letter was on a silver platter. He beckoned the servant closer and reached for the piece of paper. As soon as the servant had exited the study Kaname opened it.

Dear Lord and Lady Kuran

It has come to my attention that a vampire knight called Ridou has and will be disrupting the balance between our two races. I believe that Ridou is your uncle, and I request you help in eradicating him, I believe that seeing as he is your kin you should be some assistance to us. I thank you for your co-operation in this delicate matter. The Cullen is preparing your arrival in the foreseeable future. I am looking forward to meeting you myself. My guards will await your arrival and guide you to me from the airport.

Yours respectively

**ARO VOLTURI **

Kaname reread the words. This was indeed rather urgent; he would have to drop all previous appointments to meet with this Aro Volturi. He rang a bell to summon a servant.

"I will be leaving for Italy as soon as possible, makes sure my schedule has been cleared for the next two days." The servant nodded bowed and left the room.

Kaname picked up the phone on his desk and called Seiren. "Seiren, I will require your services. I am going to Italy to meet with the head of the western vampire Ridou is back," He listened into the receiver, told her he would meet her at his private jet and then bid his farewell.

Kaname stepped outside of his office, walked down the set of stairs and knocked on Yuki's sitting room door. "Yuki" he called.

"Ah Kaname," said Yuki pleasantly as she opened the door. Her smiling face brightened kaname's day.

"I have some rather grave news…"he began. Instantly Yuki face fell, her expression becoming serious. "Ridou is back," he continued watching Yuki's face become more and more grave. "The head of the western clan of vampire has requested for us to come and help a coven that is aware of Ridou's movements, first however we are to meet him." Kaname finished. Yuki nodded at this.

"Give me 5 minutes for my maid to pack and I will meet you at the car." Yuki had eventually become accustomed to the life of a pureblood, she now understood there was no way to evade her maid and do things herself. It put social pressure on her brother and people saying she was unfit to be a pureblood as she didn't know her own social position. She was a pureblood and had to behave accordingly. This did not mean that with friends she acted like one .She still had fun, it just meant that while with certain people she had to behave a certain ways.

Kaname nodded and went off to make similar arrangement with his servant. Five minutes later he and Yuki were driving to the airport .He had given Yuki the letter to read on their trips there. When they arrive Seiren was waiting for them. She bowed to each of them in turn. Yuki smiled and greeted her.

"Hello Seiren, how are you?"

"I am very well thank-you Lady Kuran" she replied. Her usual vacant expression was on her face.

"Seiren, how many times do I have to tell ask you to call me Yuki?" she replied in mock anger. Yuki grinned at her and together they boarded the boarded the plan after them and after a quick words with the pilot, he sat down. Kaname wanted this situation to be over and done with as soon as possible; as far as he was concerned Ridou needed to be exterminated at the soonest possible convenience.

**TWELVE HOUR LATER**

Seiren descended from the plan first, making sure that the people who would be escorting them to Aro were there. After Seiren had given the go-ahead kaname descended from the plane while holding Yuki's arm making sure that she didn't trip. Together they got into the pitch black limo that had waited for their arrival at the base of the plane's steps. When they were in the limo their guard introduce themselves.

"This is Alec and Jane," said one of the guards pointing to the two opposite him, "and I'm Felix." Yuki nodded at this information, giving them a kind smile. At this the guards seemed too unsure how to respond; Jane simply ignored the gesture, Alec gave her a polite nod and Felix gave her an attempted smile. It came out as more of a grimaced.

"This is Seiren," said Yuki nodding toward her friend, "our personal bodyguards." Seiren gave the guard a brief nod. She brushed back some hair behind her finger. That would seem normal except in doing so she was showing the guard a few weapons that were concealed in her sleeves. The message was clear: do something wrong and die. The other guards nodded to show that they had received the message. The rest of the ride happened in relative silence despite Yuki's effort to start up a conversation.

When their arrive at their destination the guards led them through a labyrinth of dark tunnels. Eventually they made it to the reception where a human secretary was typing on a computer.

"Heidi," said Jane, "tells the master Aro that we have arrived with his guest," Heidi nodded at this, her eyes barely moving from the computer screen. "At the moment the master is currently feeding he will be done soon though". At the mention of feeding the guard's eyes flashed red. Heidi finished on the computer and directed Kaname and Yuki to a table.

"Is there anything I can get you while you wait?" said Heidi

"Just three glasses of water please," said Yuki. Heidi nodded at this and fetched them their water. When she returned with the water Yuki took out a box of blood tablets from her bags, in each glass she dropped one of the tablets. She handed the blood water to Seiren and Kaname. She took her own glass and drained it. Once she had finished she took out a tissue and dabbed at her mouth, the tissue staining red. The guards stared at this in fascination except for Jane, who refused to be impressed. She was, but she didn't show it.

"Master Aro will see you," said Heidi. Kaname stood up, offering his arm to Yuki who took it. Seiren followed Heidi directly in front of Yuki and Kaname. They approached an old highly polished wooden door. Heidi knocked twice and opened it. Inside there was a low stage on which three black, commanding throne stood. In the middle throne sat a man with long black hair and blood red eyes.

"This is Master Aro,"said Heidi. After Introducing them she left the room. "Lord and Lady Kuran, may I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aro came down from his throne, shook Kaname's hand and kissed Yuki's.

"Let's get down to business," said Aro,"I hate dilly-dallying."

"I understand that my uncle has been creating a disturbance in one of your lands. A few year ago I had a quite a large fight with him .He had created what we called 'Level Vampire; an army of them. They are unrefined and simply crave blood. They have no sense of. Humanity if that is a word I can use." Said Kaname, Yuki nodded to confirm his statement. "We thought however." Continued Kaname "that Ridou had been vanquished, if he indeed alive again, you have my words that we will do everything in our power to kill him again."

"When you say 'we', Lord Kuran, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you and your wife will vanquish him, if he is as powerful as you say," commented Aro.

"Of course not' replied kaname a slight smirk appearing on his face. "We have the vampire knight: a select few noble who possess interesting...powers. They fought against him last time at my side and they will again this time." Aro nodded at this information.

"Lord Kuran, you mention that your 'Knight' has powers, so do the Cullen you will be working with .Of course these vampires' powers are purely individual. They have the power of telepathy, one can change emotions, one gets snatches of future happenings, one has formed a shield and the other by touch can project her thoughts."

At this Kaname thought of his own Knight and their powers. " one of my knights has the ability to conjure and control fire, one can conjure and control ice ,one possesses lightning or electricity related abilities, one can make other vampire kill each other or themselves and the last has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood. Then I have Seiren and another who are very good with weapon."

Aro nodded appreciatively at Kaname's words; what incredible powers to have at your disposal. "Once this little matter is cleared up we should definitely talk some more. Now what about your pretty little wife here, if you like I could some a safe place arranged for her to stay. She has no means to protecting herself."

At this kaname scoffed. "I would love for that to happen but unfortunately Yuki here would be very against the idea."

"Not to mention," Added Yuki, "I do have the means to protect myself." And from her bag she withdrew the Artemis rod. Clenching the rod with both hands, it retracted to its full length, the axe- shaped head on the end gleaming maliciously.

"Ah, I take back what I said then," smiled Aro, who looked as though he had just been given a new toy. "Now if you don't mind I would like to test something out. You see my two guards, Alec and Jane, have powers that act telepathically. Jane can cause a person great pain just by looking at them. Alec on the other hands cuts off all the senses on someone's body. Causes quite numb feeling, "said Aro, his face grinning as if he was remembering a past experience. "Now what I want is to do test it on you to see if it affects you, obviously not Jane that would cause a bit of dilemma, but Alec's." Upon hearing his name Alec stepped out of the shadows.

"Master do not concern yourself with this play, please allow me to do it' Seiren spoke.

Aro raised an eyebrow "A servant that speak without being spoken to... how strange."

At this Yuki furiously retorted, "Seiren is not a servant! She is a friend and a vampire knight!"

Kaname put a restraining arm on Yuki, who reaching for the Artemis rod in her handbag. "That's enough, Yuki." He turned to his vampire bodyguard. "Seiren, you will go through this first."

Seiren nodded and then Aro mentioned for Alec commence. Kaname looked closely at Seiren, looking for sign that something had happened. Suddenly Seiren flinched. Her eyes were unfocused, and she almost toppled to the ground if Yuki hadn't stepped in to catch her. This in itself was sure sign that Seiren was affected. Alec stopped and Aro motioned for kaname to have his turn. Once again Aro nodded to commence. This time after five minute Kaname gave no sign have anything strange happening to him.

Aro's dry lips curved into a smile. He was fascinated at this .As he started to say something kaname interrupted him.

"Yuki and I really should go. We have a long flight ahead of us and Ridou really need to be exterminated once and for all. Thank you for your hospitality." Aro nodded in agreement, not showing his shock or surprised.

"Once this sticky situation has been cleared up do come and visit,it been…" Aro paused as if looking for the right word, "enlightening." He handed Kaname an envelope , "Here is the cullen address. They will expect you in two days .

At this , Kaname ,Seiren and Yuki let the room..

**Yayyy I have finished for the chapter two now chapther three ! xd thank for reading and do review **!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here the chapter three… I hope you guys really! Enjoys! So let start shall we?

**TWO DAYS LATER **

The Cullen was anxious waiting for the help arrives. "When will they arrive?" Bella said wondering when the help arrive. Bella remembering yesterday event,

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey. I just finished research about our enemy and our helper". Carlisle announce when he came to the living room. "So did you find anything?" Esme asked him while hugging him. "Yes, the man who we will fight is a vampire knight and He is the uncle of the people who will help us". Carlisle told them.

"What is a vampire knight?" Alice asked him.

"Vampire knight is another type of vampire. To put it simply they are the eastern vampire". He replied." They are more powerful than us," he added. He showed a picture of a tall man and a young girl.

"Who is that?" Edward and Bella said in unison then chuckled.

"That is Lord Haruka and Lady Juuri, their son and daughter will help to kill Ridou their uncle." Carlisle replied quickly and stared at the picture with disbelief. "Why the parent won't come and help?" Bella blurted then she quickly apologizes with a red face.

"They are dead am I correct?" Edward had read Carlisle thought "Yes, you are correct". He said calmly.

"If you want to know more you have to see for yourself." Carlisle ended the conversation and straight went to his office.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

While waiting Carlisle gave a warning look to Rosalie. She nodded "They have arrived." Jasper announced. All of them stood up and went to the porch. Soon they saw a pitch black car arrived and stopped, then see a purple short hair coming out and coming to them .She spoke "my name is Seiren … Are you the Cullen?" she asking politely with her vacant expression.

"Yes." Emmet answering.

She gave the signal into the cars then came two people. They can feel the power coming from those two. "Greeting I am Kaname kuran and this is my wife Yuki Kuran ". Kaname greet them with a smile. Looking the Cullen face "it is normal for a pureblood to marry their sibling to keep our blood human free". He chuckled when he saw the puzzled look.

"Then please come in we will introduce in the living room."Esme invited them in.

They all went in and the Cullen was in the opposite of the Kuran. "Let me introduce, I am Carlisle the head of the Cullen, this is my wife Esme, here is Edward and his wife Bella and their child Renesmee." He paused kaname and Yuki nodded with a smile. He continued "this is Alice and." he didn't make to finish there was a knock at their door.

"I am sorry I have forgotten to tell you that I have called my knights to come here." Kaname bowed apologizing. Edward disappears and reappears with 8 people behind him.

"Before I introduce them please continue Carlisle." Kaname nodded to Carlisle.

The people that Edward brought bowed to kaname and to the Cullen; Carlisle noticed all of them were very handsome and beautiful." As I saying, this is Jasper, this is Emmet and his wife Rosalie and here is Jacob." He finished "oh for your information Jacob is a werewolf and Renesmee is a half-blood." he added.

"May I introduce my knight? Here is as you have met Seiren, here is Aidou, Ruka, Kain, shiki, Takuma, Rima." they all nodded politely. "And lastly Zero." He added.

"Let get to business shall we?" Yuki suggest.

"Ah... yes very well." Carlisle agreed." As you know your uncle are here and gathering an army?" he asked them "yes we aware and we will do anything to kill him again." kaname assured them. "What do you mean again?" Edward asked with curiosity, "he supposed to be dead we have killed him a long time ago." Yuki told them with a grave expression.

"So how we going to killed him again?" Jacob asked. "That part leaves it to me and zero here." Yuki said. "How? Aro said he was powerful?" Alice shocked with the calm voice of Yuki's. Yuki show a sign to follow her to the lawn and she withdrew Artemis and zero showed his bloody rose gun. He shoots and deliberate missed at Aidou.

Aidou gave a scared face and yell "what the fuck are you doing? I can be killed you freaking bastard! I'm going to kill you if I had a chance!" he pouted .The Cullen was very scared and shock but also has the feeling of interested. "What is that? Rosalie asks finally saying something.

"Oh! This... it an anti-vampire hunter weapon, Artemis and bloody rose are created to killed vampire." Yuki said with ease and huge smile on her face. The Cullen was shocked to hear." why you can use them? If they meant to kill you and how zero are here? "

"One in a lifetime a pureblood can use the weapon and my wife has the talent for that, and for zero he is a vampire hunter and previous level E thank to my blood and Yuki he turn to real vampire." Kaname explained to them "and these two weapon that can destroy Ridou." He added.

Yuki kept away Artemis in her bag "will you give my knight some water please." asking politely to Esme and she went to fetched some water. When she appeared with the water and giving to the knight. The knight doing the same like Yuki back in Italy.

"May I ask?" Edward looks at Takuma. Takuma nodded "what is that? The one you put into the water?" takuma pointed at the box." this is a blood tablet in exchange for human blood we drink this to full our crave for human blood." he explained. "Ah ... I heard you drink animal blood am I correct?" He added the Cullen nodded and he just returns a smile.

Edward tried to read all those vampire knights thought then suddenly he saw a red eyes staring angrily at him. "Would you mind not to peek what others people think? Haven't you learned some manner?" Takuma retorted when he senses that Edward trying to invade their thought.

Then a laugh was heard and it comes from kaname "your son has many things to learn … in a presence of an enemy never showed what your plan. If a king dies all goes to vain." He commented to Carlisle "but why I can't I read you and your knight as well as Yuki and zero?" Edward asked.

"We aren't the weakling that can be easily been read our thought, if you underestimate us again I will surely kill you and please don't read our mind again." Aidou mocking him

"I've heard from the Volturi that you guys have individual power?" kaname asking for a confirmation. They all nodded Kaname and Yuki looked at each other and smiled with a sense of evil.

Zero looked and knew what they are up to "you want them to spar with the knight?" he looks irritating

"YES!" both of them said with unison and both had the determination face.

Zero sighed giving the permission.

Emmet was happy to hear "come on I'm going to crush you all!" He yelled.

They all went into the wood and starting to draw who fight first. Emmet gets to start first he pick Aidou to fight. "I'm going to kick your ass! Blondie!" Emmet yelled at Aidou. Aidou just smirked and pretend not interested.

The fight has started .Emmet trying so hard to get his fist hit Aidou but the blond haired guys was effortless avoided his attack then Aidou freeze Emmet leg and punch him hard in the face . "I told you not to underestimate us, I know you were using your ability but you need to know who u were fighting with." he commenting Emmet style of fight.

"What is your ability Renesmee asked?

Aidou dropped to the floor. "Haven't you seen my fight? I froze your uncle leg. So meaning I can conjure and control ice." He explained to her.

Next was Alice. She picked Ruka; she thought she can easily win because she can predict the future. Not in one minutes the fight was over. Alice has given up fighting. "Why you withdraw yourself from the fight?" Edward asked Alice. "It is not her wanting to give up .It because I made her." Ruka explained. "I have the abilities to control other vampire." she explained with a smirk.

The fight continues with others. The Cullen was beaten hard from the knights and after their fight the knight will comment about their style of fight and their flaw.

Except for Kaname and Yuki since both knew they will bring more damaged than other.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

The Cullen was hanging with the knight in the living rooms. Suddenly they heard someone yell.

"YUKI-SAMA!" They saw Aidou and kain chasing after her. Yuki stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Please do not go anywhere, I will be killed by kaname Sama if you do that. "He pleads Yuki to listen what he had to say. Bella though "he must love her since he giving orders to the knights to protect her." she felt jealous she wanting Edward do the same as Kaname did to Yuki.

"I'm just going to sit at the living room." Yuki answering. She went to the living room sat next to Bella. Kain and Aidou join them. "Hey when we will meet the wolf pack?" Yuki asked Bella. "I am not too sure you have to ask that man over there." pointing toward Jacob.

"I've never heard a vampire will befriend with a werewolf and the man has imprint on your daughter." Yuki told Bella what she thinks. "I wish that the human race can be live with the vampire clan, that the only wish I had. seeing your alliance with the werewolf show me that my wish can be possible to be true." She said smiling.

After heard what Yuki said they all think that what every good vampire wants and they agreed with her wish.

"I Aidou Hanabusa vowed to follow and pledged my loyalty to Kaname and Yuki Sama." Aidou vowed and kneeled at Yuki. "I Kain Akatsuki will also vowed to follow you and protect you with my life." he doing the same as Aidou. And one by one the knight vowed to Yuki.

Yuki started to cry and hugged the entire knight. The Knight was astonished in Yuki doing them. Then they smiled and return the hug. Kaname seeing and heard what happen in the living room smiled. "You got some loyal knight there Lord Kuran." Carlisle commented in what happen them. "They are not my knight they are my friend ". He replied.

"I do not need to vow to you because you knew already I will follow you and track you without you telling me." Zero told Yuki with a gentle smile. The Cullen saw that zero is in love with Yuki but he cannot embrace her because she is the wife of Kaname. "I know," Yuki hugged him.

That ticks Kaname off. "Zero are you flirting with my wife?" he asked with a deadly face "yes, so what? I can kill u easily." Zero ignored his deadly aura." Luckily my wife loves you and will mad at me if I do something to you." Kaname sighed. All the Cullen thinks "their relationship is far worse than Bella and Edward." The Cullen except Bella and Edward thought.

Hearing their thought Edward looks at his brother and sister and laugh.

"There, there don't fight." Yuki calming those men who fight for her love. "So how we going to find Ridou?" Yuki asked.

All of them become serious. "I already search his whereabouts but I have no luck." Takuma reported to Yuki. "The knight are really quick to do it, even we haven't started the search yet." Edward mumbled.

Takuma saw the look of Edward "we have to act quick because that man shouldn't be alive." Takuma said

.

Okay! that it! For chapter three. Stay tune for the next chapter... please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the chapter four … I feel like I 'm going to fast with the update? Or Maybe it just I got to many idea? Huh so anyway please enjoy**.

"I've wondering for a long time why does Ridou want to gather an army?" Jasper asks to the knight. "He gathers an army because he wants Yuki blood." Kaname answering his question. With a sad face.

"Why? What reason for that?" Bella questioned his answer. "And if you knew Yuki was his target why you bring her?" Jacob questioning his action. "Because Yuki is the only person who can kill him." Zero defending Kaname.

"To put it simple ... Yuki and kaname is our ancestor." Takuma said. "WH... what do you mean?" Carlisle stutters. "It means what it said." Zero gave him a cold look. "I don't get it, hello please explain somebody I am a werewolf so I didn't know how your hierarchy works. "Jacob said with frustrated looks.

"It means they both are the vampire that started the clan." Edward reading Carlisle thought and answering for the knight. Yuki came nearer to zero and hugged him. "How come I thought the vampire ancestor was dead?" Carlisle asks for answer.

"We are not dead, we just sleeping until a few year back." Yuki answering his question. She told how they awakened and because of why and told them up until now. "I... I see ." Carlisle stuttered." I have called someone to help us and bring some weapon to kill those levels E." Zero said.

"He is coming? When?" kaname Ask

"Who is coming?" Edward said "my adoptive father the legendary vampire hunter Kaien Cross." Yuki told them. "Tomorrow, he will come here." Zero said while patting Yuki head and smile gently.

"We are now seeing the king and queen of all vampires." Carlisle announced "what do you mean?" Bella ask she didn't understand what going on. "Kaname and Yuki is our ancestor this meaning they both are the vampire that started all kind of vampire today." He replied "and that is why they are pureblood meaning they are not turn to vampire they are the vampire. "He added.

Jacob look puzzled and Aido see and sighed "you can think they are count Dracula." He said with a pissed look at Jacob. "Is the volturi knew about this?" Esme asked "yes they knew who we really are. " Yuki replied quickly

"The reason he want Yuki- Sama blood is because if you drink their blood you gain powerful." Shiki said "that is why the knight is formed." Rima added to his statement.

"To protect her." Edward completing Rima statement.

"How much you can gain by drinking her blood?" Japer asked. "Too much of damaged will happen if he gets her blood." Takuma replied.

"I will bring you guys seeing the wolf pack tomorrow so get to sleep." Jacob orders them.

**THE NIGHT GOES ON. **

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The Cullen and the guest were waiting for Jacob to arrive. "I wonder what the leader look like." Yuki thought, and then five minute later Jacob arrives. "Hey, I just got back from town and I see someone with a long blond hair and a beautiful face carrying a sword." he told them.

"Zero." She called him Zero look and nodded." we know who that man is." Zero said. Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

Carlisle went to greet the stranger and when he reappears with the stranger the stranger suddenly yelled "YUKI!" the Cullen look surprise except for the knight. The stranger went to hug Yuki but she dodged him "how could you do this to your father." Crying. "FATHER!" he Cullen yelled.

"I thought haruka is dead?" Bella ask." ah… yes he died, but he is my adoptive father 'kaien cross 'that we told you yesterday."

"I can't believe he is the legendary vampire hunter." The Cullen thought. "Hello I am the headmaster of cross academy and I am Yuki father kaien cross." His voice turning to serious sound." I can't seem to see why he is legendary?" Jacob commenting kaien personality.

"Don't underestimate him, while back he fought a thousand of level E and a thousand vampires all by himself." Zero said. He knew what the Cullen was thinking. "That was a long time now, right now I'm trying my best to co-exist vampire and human together." Kaien commenting on what Zero statement.

The Cullen can see the similarities of what Yuki wish and kaien wish. A vampire working and respect a vampire hunter and the same for the vampire hunter who thought Yuki as his own flesh and blood.

"So everybody here let's go meet the pack?" Jacob suggests he can't wait any longer." Hai!" the knight said in unison.

**AT QUILETTE'S LANDS**

"Hey everybody gather up!" Jacob ordered all the people there gather and his father came out. "What is it Jacob? Ah nice to meet you Carlisle it been long since we met haven't it?" He greets the Cullen.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for intrusion but we have some grave news to tell you." Carlisle replied." What is it?" Sam ask "not to hurry let introduce okay since we have a visitor from the east." Jacob calming Sam.

After the introduction Sam ask. "Why the vampire from the east came here?" they all tell what happening to the pack. "There will be many human deaths if we don't prevent It." kaname told them.

"Why you want to prevent it if you are his niece?" Leah questioning him "not all vampire like that, Leah." Jacob reminded her "will your pack will join us? Zero asks. "Yes, we will fight." Jacob asks "may I ask the leader? Who is the leader here?" Kaname ask Jacob.

"You just talk to the leader and you don't notice? Jacob is our leader." Sam replied. "Ah ... I'm sorry." he smiled. Sam was shocked and blushes to see Kaname smiling face

"Are you really willing to fight? You may lose your life?" Kaname ask Jacob while straight look at his eyes.

"Yes, I don't want any human dies here and expose the Cullen identity." He replied. "Awe" Bella tease Jacob. He just grins facing Bella face.

"Well then that settle, we offer you to train the Cullen and the pack how to kill level E." Kaien suggest his offer. "We accept since level E is different than a new-borns." Carlisle and Jacob replied.

"When we will start?" Edward looks at kaien trying to read his mind but again failed.

"Heh can't wait huh? but fortunately I'm tired from the flight we will began training tomorrow and suppose you knew where the suitable place to train?" he ask and the Cullen nod.

"Hey zero can I ask you something?" Jasper whispering to Zero. Zero didn't say anything but nod glaring him with cold eyes." Is kaien really strong? " he look at zero " it hard to believe that man single handed kill a thousand level E and thousand vampire." He added.

"If Kaien is really serious of fighting even the knight will be scared ... As you see kaname and Kaien is equal in power." Zero explained. "Ah... I see." Jasper replied looking at the man named Kaien. "The eastern vampire sure does have many secret." He thought.

**NIGHT.**

The knight was drinking and chatting with the Cullen and the pack "can we ask you guys something." Alice said to the knight. "Yes" Takuma replied.

Alice looks whether Yuki, zero and kaname was there. "What relationship Yuki have with zero? I thought she love kaname? She continued to ask. The knight seems wanting to laugh but their strained. "Why do you ask that?" Shiki ask.

"Well ... My husband can feel others emotions so he told me that he sense some pain love zero have toward Yuki." She told the knight. "Well you can said he has unrequited love." Shiki replied.

"Well, well I never thought the knight have interest in my love life." A voice coming from the back of the knight. Their knew who voice belong to and they are scared. They all look back and saw zero smiling evil and they saw a demon coming out from zero back.

Zero sighed and sat next to Takuma. "Yes I love her so what?" Zero said.

"She knew and she loved me too but she loved her brother more." Zero explained his relationship with Yuki to the Cullen. 

"Yes I love my brother but I still love you." Yuki said while coming near to zero and sit on his lap. Zero was blushing like crazy. Then Yuki was being pulled up and being put at someone else lap. It was kaname .

He hugged Yuki and she sense she being punished stayed still. Kaname lick his wife neck and bite her neck with his fang.

"Psst what is he doing to Yuki?" Seth asked Aidou. "He was drinking her blood. Get used to them, they always do it." Aidou replied. Zero showed his angry face cause stealing Yuki from him. Kaname look at Zero eyes while drinking and shoot some death glare. The Cullen saw some lightning came from both parties' eyes.

"Ah I can't stand it!" zero said standing up and came near to kaname and Yuki and joining them.

The pack was astonished seeing what happen. "CUT IT OUT! THERE A CHILD HERE!" Bella shout at both of them, but then seeing both male vampire shoot a dangerous look she stay quiet." Kaname and zero do you guys want to be killed here? Kaien ask and both of them stopped and run.

"The power of a father." All Cullen thinking the same.

"Yuki are you okay?" he asks his daughter. Yuki look like she was trying to hold something then she shouted "why do you have to do that? I was feeling good! "She went catching Kaname and Zero.

The Cullen look at the knight they all look like they were used to. "How can you guys be calm?" Jacob asks. His face looks like beetroot. All the knight look up and chuckled "you get used if you were with them every day and every night." Aidou replied.

"I was wondering why you guys sparkle?" Takuma suddenly ask. "We don't know, it came naturally." Carlisle replied. "Maybe it side effect of drinking animal blood." Takuma said... he just shrugged and started to read his manga.

"Who is your partner?" Emmet asks Takuma didn't move but still listening "I mean I look shiki with Rima kain and with ruka … Only you, Aidou and Seiren didn't behave like other." He explained his reason.

"Well because we haven't met our 'soul mate' yet." Takuma replied while his eyes are focus on the manga...

"Beside we don't have time to find, we need protect Yuki Sama." Aidou said." Why you guys stay loyal to the kuran?

"It because they didn't think us as a knight but as friend and they actually didn't ask us to be their knights." Shiki explained.

**MEANWHILE AT OTHER PLACE**

"They have realised…" a guy's smile looking at the moon.

**Okays I've finish the chapter four please review…. "We will see at another dream goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry late update .. Kinda busy i'm opening an online shop so kinda busy hi hi ...so here the chapter five.. Do enjoys

Other place

"They have realized ..." a man looking out from inside a Manson . The man was Ridou he was there in Forks for while . "what should we do ? One of the Ridou follower ask kneeling behind him.

"Nothing yet , they still don't know what i up to and where we are ." Outrider replied ."for now keep watch ." he ordered his follower . "what will you do kaname ? There isn't a thing that can stop me now. HAHAHAHA."

AT THE CULLEN RESIDENCE

"We need to think about how to locate Ridou ." kaname announced . " How to locate him ?" Carlisle ask the tall vampire . "seiren try locate him anything you find report to me ." kaname said to the purple hair girl ."yes kaname -sama." she replied .and the girl disappears .

"ichijou ,,and kiryuu ." he called them and both of them look at him . " you guys are with me protect yuki ." kaname said.

"you don't have said i will protect yuki ." zero grinned at him ." Please remember that Yuki is my wife." kaname reminded him .

"what about us ?" aidou ask . "yeah and what about us ?" Edward ask " you all going to destroy the level E vampire if you don't mind ?" kaname replied hugging Yuki behind her back . " what should i do? I want some fun to ."

Yuki complained to her husband .

" i don't want you to get hurt ." kaname using his seductive voice . Bella feeling jealous with Yuki not because she wanted kaname but she wanted the treated Yuki getting . Edward hear his wife thought frowned there no way he can be that romantic .

"But ." Yuki trying to resist " okay you got to kick Ridou ass with me ." kaname chuckled Yuki gave him a kiss on his lips . "tch ...Get a room ." Zero said annoyed by his lover kiss his rival ." what that zero ?are you jealous ?" kaname teasing his rival in love .

"I SAID GET A ROOM !" zero roared " you no fun zero ." kaname pouted and he pull Yuki to their room .

" aidou San can i ask you something ?" Jacob ask "hmm?" aidou just hummed ." how you guys meet ?"

The wolf ask " meet who?" the blonde boy replied . " kaname and yuki ." Jacob said .

"umm we all know kaname since little and follow him =since then but at that time Yuki was sealed as human girl and we all knew zero and her at her adopted father kaien cross that she was a pure blood and zero at that time was a level E , kaname and Yuki making him a noble by letting him drink his and her blood ." Aidou told him

"yeah but at that time you always rude at Yuki ." Ruka laughing making aidou blushed "that was a long time ago ." he retorted " yeah ... And now he like YUKI SAMA YUKI SAMA!" Takuma teasing the blonde "shut up!" aidou yelled the cullen was laughing when hearing their stories .

"okay we should sleep tomorrow we going to train you ." Takuma said . They all nodded in agreement and all of them going to sleep except the cullen .

"their are nice ." Renessmee said "yeah , i agreed with you .." Bella said looking upstair ...


End file.
